


Pavlov's Dog

by AshleyWestchester



Category: X-Men
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Marriage, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyWestchester/pseuds/AshleyWestchester
Summary: 有人说和喜好合得来的人结婚不如和床上合得来的人结婚，作为浪漫主义者Charles对此嗤之以鼻。然后他发现他要和他最中意的床伴订婚了。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 39





	Pavlov's Dog

**Author's Note:**

> 现代包办婚姻AU，建筑师万x生物教授查，没什么需要警告的就是一块放了太多糖的小甜饼。

01

当Charles走进他父亲的办公室时他想过很多种可能性，从泽维尔制药的破产到一份证实他其实与这个家族并无血缘关系的亲子鉴定，伴随着Brian双手交叠在下颚一脸庄重地表示你以前还太年轻云云的开场白……实在不怪他想象力那么旺盛，毕竟在他的记忆里他已经想不起来上一次他父亲在他公司办公室叫他来是什么时候了，自从他坚决地表达了对加入集团的抗拒并成为了一名生物学教授之后。

“父亲。”

Charles推开厚重的木门对着坐在桌后的男人颔首问好。Brian的办公室就和那扇实木门一样充满了他的风格，与通常制药企业的办公室完全不同地被古典主义风格的装饰覆盖着，背后还挂着一副他们祖父的肖像油画，从各种意义上都令他联想起他们位于西彻斯特的祖宅。

Brian从眼镜后看了他一眼，朝他面前的椅子示意:“坐。”

Charles依言在他面前拉开椅子坐下，Brian将一份文件推到他面前。Charles只看了几个字就高高挑起了一边的眉毛:“我以为只有母亲才热衷于为我挑选相亲对象？”

“第一，这并不是你的相亲对象，而是结婚对象，”Brian语气平淡地像在说晚餐安排而非自己儿子的婚事，他抬起一只手阻止了Charles震惊地睁大眼后将要出口的抗议，“第二，在你反驳前，你最好看看你的结婚人选。”

无论谁都一样，Grey或者Marie家的小姐对他来说没有区别，Charles一边心不在焉地翻着文件夹一遍组织着婉拒的语言，他目前压根就没有结婚的打算——

然后他翻到了记录着结婚对象详细信息的那一页，僵住了。  
“Erik·Lehnsherr？”他啪得合上文件夹难以置信地看向对面淡然自若的Brain，“您在跟踪我？”

“你该知道一位父亲了解自己儿子最新的交往对象根本不需要跟踪，Charles，”Brain丝毫没受到影响，只是喝了口手边的红茶，“我怀疑你自己都不记得你有过多少交往对象了，不过如果你需要回忆的话我相信我让MacTargget小姐多存了一份备份，她可以为你打成Excel。”

Charles盯着对面的人，仿佛想要看出他是否在开玩笑。

“如果您真的像您所说的那样那么熟悉我的感情生活的话你就该知道我和Erik还远没发展到可以谈婚论嫁的地步。我们甚至都不是——”

“我知道，”Brain没什么波澜地打断了他，“你们甚至不是在真的交往，不是吗？不过说到这个，对于认识不到一个月的人来说，上床七次也算是一个相当可观的数字了，Charles。”

Charles看着他的表情像是看见了一只哥斯拉正缓缓从哈德森河里缓缓升起然后一脚踩碎了自己就职的哥伦比亚大学——但说实话，无论哪个儿子听到自己父亲正在面不改色地谈论自己的性生活时都会有这样的破坏力的。

“如果您真的已经了解到这个地步的话，”他缓缓开口，“那您也该知道我和Erik两个人目前都没有结婚的打算。”至少五年内都没有。他们开始的时候已经表现的足够明白了。

“你看，关于婚姻这件事上，我和你母亲有不同的看法，”Brain现在开始双手交叠了，他摆出了要长篇大论来论证自己观点的姿态——就像他在Charles六岁时用一本《物种起源》无情地打破了他认为婴儿是从地里长出来的天真幻想一样，“她显然认为门当户对比较重要，而我也尊重这个观点，但既然如此，比起那些只见了第一面就草草订下婚事的人选，为何我们不在至少你愿意与之有性生活的对象中选择呢？”

“Erik不会同意的，”Charles已经无力回天，只得拿自己那位有着灰绿色眼眸的德裔床伴出来顶缸，“他的事业刚刚走上上升期，他现在需要的不是一个伴侣，而是一份稳定的薪酬和良好的名声。”

“关于这点，我已经和老Lehnsherr先生探讨过了，”Brain道，“我们一致认为现在是最恰当的时候。你三十二岁了，Charles,有着一份姑且还算不错的大学教职，至于Erik·Lehnsherr——原谅我这么说，但我看不出一个已经成为Stark集团首席建筑师的三十五岁的男人除了一份婚姻外还需要什么。”

Charles叹了口气，揉了揉额角:“您知道这么做会彻底破坏我们的任何可能性，对吧？”

“我不这么认为。”Brain给自己添了点茶叶，“我认为你们需要给彼此一个机会。而鉴于你们谁都没继承家业，如果你们真的打算离婚对双方集团都不会有太大影响。放轻松，Charles,别把这事看得太严重。”

我在不知情的情况下被安排了一桩婚事，我看不出除此之外还有什么更严重。Charles把这句讽刺咽回自己口中，站起身来:“好吧，如果您不介意的话，我现在要去见我五分钟前刚刚得到的未婚夫然后好好讨论一下这件事了。”

“还有件事。”Brain看了眼日历，“订婚宴在下周六，叫你的未婚夫做好准备——你们还需要一枚戒指。”

Charles在出门时为这句话一个趄趔。他无力地摆了摆手:“我——我会转告他的。”

“以及，Charles?”当木门在他身后合上时他听见他父亲的声音从身后飘来，像是错觉般地多了些温和。

“你可以选择把自己关在那扇门之后，但至少给那些爱你的人一个敲门的机会。”

*  
Charles直到坐到计程车后座上还在为今天所知道的信息量感到眩晕。他看着窗外掠过的风景深深地叹息。未婚夫。Erik·Lehnsherr。这两个词组合在一起要么是太过离谱的美梦要么就是一场灾难。

他的思绪不由得又飘回了他们的初遇。他在上个月作为Stark集团CEO的好友参加了他们公司的年会，尽管Tony一再向他发誓这一定会很有趣的，但出于对Tony“有趣”的定义的一贯了解,Charles依旧斟酌了好久是否要在去参加前买份保险——事实上，他如果是保险公司顾问，他一定会推荐他们公司出一份名叫“Tony·Stark的宴会（含无限量酒精饮料提供）”的保险，他们每年靠这个就能赚得盆满钵满。

但出乎意料的，那次宴会第一次符合了正常人对有趣的定义，一半归功于Pepper·Potts小姐，另一半则归功于他在宴会角落遇见了他们的首席建筑师Erik·Lehnsherr。他一开始只是惊奇于Tony的公司还有这样的员工（很久之后Erik也向他承认他也同样惊奇于Stark居然有不是混蛋的朋友），但他们很快就沉浸在了谈话之中并不可抑制地被对方吸引了，加上一点酒精和恰到好处的气氛，理所当然地，他们滚上了床。

这本来该是个一次性的事，但第二天Charles起床时在床头柜上看见了对方的名片，那张白色的小纸片上面端端正正地印着的工作电话下方被人用黑色水笔匆匆写了另一串数字。这意思就足够明显了。于是在接下来的一个月中他们就有了第二次滚到床上的经历，然后是第三次，第四次，以及第无数次，地点也从Stark旗下的酒店变成了各自的住所。Charles的公寓和他本人一样有着舒适而凌乱的氛围，而Erik的同样很好地体现了他的个人风格，不过他想他们两个在那些时候大概都没想过要好好看一下——一张柔软的床就足够支持他们的活动了。

并不是说Charles就不享受那些晚间活动过后懒洋洋的对话和那些偶尔留下来过夜的清晨来迎接他的热气腾腾的新鲜吐司和荷包蛋，但他和Erik一直很有默契地把这份关系藏匿着，对彼此的界限泾渭分明。严谨的德国男人不会在酒吧遇见他和他的学生时过来打扰，在他回应着那些微醺的酒吧女郎的调情时也不会多看一眼——虽然这通常意味着下次见面时他会遭受一场更为粗暴的性爱；同样，当Charles在高档餐厅里无意间遇到他和某个客户的女儿时，他也只会彬彬有礼地问好。他们都是成年人了，知道该怎样维持一段恰到好处的关系。

但结婚则是完全不同的事。这意味着一段公开，透明，受到法律保护的关系。一份契约。

和Erik结婚并不是什么糟糕的事——恰恰相反，但他不确定自己有没有准备好而不把这一切搞砸。

Charles叹了口气。现在他能指望的只有下次见面时Erik不会因为误以为这一切是他的安排而对他大吼大叫。

02

“这是个什么鬼？!”

当Erik冲进基诺沙钢铁集团时他正在大吼大叫，冲着每个接近他的人发脾气，还挥舞着手里的一沓文件，仿佛那玩意儿狠狠地冒犯了他一样。Emma从总裁办公室优雅地走出来瞥了他一眼，露出了她最虚伪且专业的标志性笑容。

“如果你是在寻找你的父亲，这家企业的CEO的话，我不得不遗憾地告知你他已经在两小时前乘上了前往夏威夷的航班，如果你现在赶去机场的话——”她抬起手腕佯装看了一眼上面不存在的表，假惺惺地笑道，“你没准还能赶上看一眼他飞机喷出的尾气呢，Erik。”

“我不需要一个见鬼的未婚妻或者未婚夫，”Erik朝她咆哮，“转告你的老板，现在已经是二十一世纪了，我们不是活在他妈的中世纪，所以我有权决定我什么时候和谁结婚，听明白了吗？”

“了解了，”Emma耐心地听完了他的一通发作才道，“不过在那之前我强烈建议你先看一下你的结婚人选——仔细看一下。”

无论是谁我对他或她只有四个字，操他妈的。Erik烦躁地想着，粗暴地以足以扯坏手中纸张的力度打开了手中的订婚事宜。

他看见了落款处的名字，然后震惊地睁大了眼。

“操。”  
这是他唯一能发出的音节。比他设想的少了三个字。

*  
Erik不知道自己为什么会在突然拥有了一个未婚夫后坐在他的父亲的公司会议室里对着面前那份宛如定时炸弹一样的文件发呆，而该死的Emma·Frost，他父亲的秘书正像一位专业的心理咨询师那样坐在他身边对他循循善诱——除了没有心理咨询师会一边做咨询一边涂指甲油以外。

“问题一，你喜欢他吗？”

“这是句废话。”

“问题二，他喜欢你吗？”

“只要他不是一个奥斯卡级别的演员，我想他应该对我至少应该还算……挺有好感？”当然也有可能只是对他下面那玩意儿有好感。

“哈。”Emma停下手中的动作古怪地看了他一眼，仿佛就像是能读心一样用一种怜悯的神色瞥了一眼他的裤子，Erik竭力按耐住自己用手边的订书机砸她的冲动。

“问题三，你们的性生活和谐吗？”

“这句也是废话。”Erik阴郁地看着她，现在白衣的秘书又开始露出那种假笑了:“我可不确定，甜心，虽然我们都知道你天赋异禀，但基于你糟糕的性格公司里可有不少人赌你在床上有些特殊爱好呢——”

现在Erik是真的去拿订书机了，幸好Emma总是知道什么时候该见好就收。她放下指甲油，优雅地双腿交叠总结陈词:“就你所说的来看，我看不出你们有什么理由不结婚——没人规定炮友不能有一段美满的婚姻，不是吗？恰恰相反，据调查显示，有很大一部分伴侣就是在婚后性生活不顺利而离婚的，你已经解决一个最关键的问题了，恭喜你，Erik。”

“而这话来自一个工作十二年并几乎睡遍了整个纽约的未婚女人，”Erik讽刺道，“再提醒我一遍，你拒绝了你现在那个混蛋男友几次求婚来着？”

“九次，并且我知道他正在准备第十次，他把蒂凡尼的戒指藏在了鱼缸里，这个蠢货，”Emma漫不经心地道，丝毫没有被攻击到——这女人就像钻石做的一样无坚不摧，“但就像你说的一样，Shaw是个混蛋，而你的甜心听起来像是块刚出炉的小蛋糕。友情提示:小蛋糕永远不缺想要吃掉他的人。”

“我当然知道，”Erik烦躁地道，“我没有不想和他结婚，但——但这太突然了，不在计划中，你明白吗？就好像我们原本只是在街边的小山坡上闲逛聊天，然后突然间就被推到了阿尔卑斯山山顶，接下来剩下的人中间一半指望着我们征服它在上面插上旗帜，另一半人就等着我们摔得粉身碎骨——”

“停一下，虽然我们一般说婚姻是爱情的坟墓，但一般不指物理意义上的坟墓，”Emma被修得整整齐齐的眉毛几乎挑进她的金发里去，“以及你真是个未发掘的比喻大师，Erik，那些象征主义诗人真该找你丰富灵感。”

“少说废话了，给我出点主意，要么就滚出去，”Erik不耐烦地对她咆哮，“我家族付你钱不是让你来对你老板的儿子幸灾乐祸的。”

Emma看起来就像条准备吐出信子的眼镜蛇，但在她能来得及喷出毒液前Erik的手机发出了短信提示音。Erik暴躁地一把把它抓过来想要划掉它，但上面显示的名字让他僵住了。

“Charles——我的未婚夫说想要见我。”在吐出未婚夫这个词的时候Erik还是感到一阵难以置信的眩晕，他直视着Emma,“他给我发了地址，说想找我谈谈。”

“所以你到底是要不要去？”

“我不——我是说，我们会谈的，但我不知道——”

“行了你这可悲的家伙，”Emma抓过他的手机扫了一眼不耐烦地敲了敲桌子语速极快地道，“最后的提问环节，如果他现在告诉你他下周要和别人结婚了你会怎么做？”

那个被Erik不假思索说出口的答案几乎像是某种应激机制，并且伴随着一片空白的大脑和反应过来时已经一团糟的周遭环境。

“我会杀了那个人。”并且让他死得很痛苦。

“很好，现在去搞定你的未婚夫吧，猛虎，”Emma点了点头，把被Erik摔到地上的订书机捡了起来，“顺便一提，他约你的地址是一家很不错的珠宝店——能选到梅丽尔·斯特里普*都中意的结婚戒指的那种。”

*  
Charles不确定约在珠宝店是否是个好主意，因为那会让他显得太像个急切且别有居心的骗婚者，但他的父亲实在是没给他留下太多余地。Erik会理解的，并且我们会一起搞定这事——Charles用这句话宽慰自己，然而当他和Erik一起沉默地站在婚戒柜台前的时候他却立刻后悔地想夺门而出跳进哈德逊河。

气氛有点尴尬，当然这可以理解，毕竟他们上次见面的时候还刚刚从对方床上起来，彼此之间除了性之外几乎什么也不谈，但现在，唰得一下他们就成一对未婚伴侣，即将在下周订婚——这个故事里有谁捡到水晶鞋了吗？

最糟的是他完全看不出Erik的想法。Charles再度用余光不着痕迹地扫了眼对方的侧脸，只得到了一个看不出任何弧度的唇角和笔直的下颌线条。他原本预想着如果Erik不愿意的话会直接在短信里回绝他，没准会直接把他拉进黑名单(他曾经亲眼见过他对一个纠缠不清的前床伴那么做过)，但他来了，却带着活像要去参加葬礼似的的紧绷与肃穆。现在Charles也紧张起来了，他用手肘轻推了一下身侧的人，小心翼翼地开口:“你知道，如果你不愿意的话我们完全可以不用……”

“不，我想要这么做。”Erik打断了他，坚持道，“他们说的对，我们需要这个，一段婚姻。我们能解决的。”

所以，现在就是这样了，我们需要一段婚姻，就像需要新鲜牛奶和换洗床单一样。Charles心底有个声音在讽刺地冷笑，但他把那个念头压了下去。这件事不是Erik的错，他没必要把这些都归咎于他的头上，如果连Erik都认为他们值得一试，他也没什么可抱怨的。

但他仍然无法压抑泛到舌尖的微苦。

“好吧，”Charles笑了一下，“那让我们来挑选戒指吧。”

*  
消失许久的柜台小姐在他们最终决定放弃不温不火的对话环节后终于又识时务地再度出现了，她谨慎地看了他们俩一眼，虽然嘴角挂着的服务性微笑没有下降分毫，但从她犹豫的眼神中能看出她并吃不准他们到底是以什么身份来买戒指的。最终她的目光停留在他们两人中间颇有分寸的安全距离上，决定了他们是一对同事，其中一位陪着另一位在下班路上来选给未婚妻的惊喜戒指。显然这种情况也不是那么罕见，对吧？

她最后决定把将要结婚的目标锁定为站在前面对她笑得温和的小个子男人，他看起来是个容易相处的客户这点让她大松一口气:“这位先生，不知道您的未婚妻喜欢简朴些的款式还是繁琐一些的——”

“怎么，”Erik语气生硬地打断了她，略显粗暴地揽着Charles的腰把他拽到只能紧贴着他身侧的位置，看起来怒气冲冲，“我们看起来那么不般配吗？”

柜台小姐的职业性笑容僵在了脸上，与此同时被拽得踉踉跄跄的Charles对他轻蹙起眉，暗示性地拍了拍他的手臂:“礼貌点，Erik。”

Erik知道自己不该这么做，该死的，他还想给Charles留下个好印象，但他猜他的血管里就是没流着绅士的血统。他怒瞪着那个柜台后的服务生直到她说着去找经理然后落荒而逃，想着大概这就是所谓的婚前敏感期——一点点关于他们婚姻不幸的暗示都能冒犯到他。他这辈子已经搞砸了太多事，至少在Charles的事上他不希望重蹈覆辙。

“你知道的，Erik，就算你对这里的戒指款式不满意也没有必要恐吓售货员，”Charles看着那女孩的背影叹了口气，“你喜欢什么样的？有钻石的或者素戒？”

戒指根本不是重点。Erik挫败地想，但最终还是僵硬地开口:“Emma说订婚戒指必须带钻石。”

Charles挑起了眉。他看起来想说些什么，但最终只是抱着手臂不带什么感情地道:“真好，我们原来还有个体贴的婚姻顾问。”

Erik想要解释些什么，但Charles已经转过了身重新看向了柜台中的戒指。Erik欲言又止，咬着牙烦躁地揉了把头发，只觉得胸口那股无名的暗火烧得更旺了。

“我喜欢那枚蓝钻的。”

接下的挑选过程中他只在最后说了这么一句话。Charles微讶地看了他一眼，然后转过头礼貌地笑着让给他测量戒围的店员帮他把那枚蓝钻的戒指包了起来。

03

订婚宴被安排在了泽维尔家族坐落在西彻斯特的大宅，当Charles走进那栋奢华恢宏的古宅大厅时他一时半会儿都记不起他上次回到这里是什么时候了。他把回程的时间拖到了最后，走入大厅时距离宴会正式开始只剩下了不到一个钟头。已经有好些宾客陆陆续续地到了，正端着香槟杯和熟人寒暄，而Charles则是被一个金发的身影猛地拥抱了一下，生物学教授几乎能听见自己的第四节腰椎发出的清脆的咔哒声。他呻吟起来，出于多重原因:“Raven。真高兴看到你精神那么好。”

“我哥哥要出嫁了，”他妹妹放开他开始假装抹眼泪，装得跟真的一样，“而我得到了一个能名正言顺威胁一位身高六英尺的男人如果他对你不好就捏断他老二的机会，我看不出我为什么要不高兴。”

“第一，这只是订婚，没人要出嫁，”Charles翻了个白眼，“第二，淑女可不该把老二挂在嘴边，你让你的丈夫很尴尬，Raven。”

“没关系，我会把踹爆那男人蛋蛋的任务交给Hank，他会习惯的。这是家族传统，亲爱的，要学着接纳。”Raven后半句是对她挽着的高大男人说的，Hank脸红得像今晚菜单上煮熟的波士顿龙虾，支支吾吾半天说不出句完整的话，Charles已经同情他这位羞涩谨慎的妹婿很多年了。他和Raven是怎么走到一起的是世界未解之谜排行榜上的第二名，第一名是他怎么沦落到和自己最中意的床伴结婚的。

“顺便一提，你的白马王子来了，Charles。”Raven从余光瞥到门口走进来的德国男人。Charles也看见他了，Erik正在调整自己的袖扣，但Charles很清楚他只是在掩饰自己的紧张。和你的未婚夫上过几次床还是有点好处的，至少你能从足够的细节中知道你将面对的事不是只有你一个人如临大敌。

“看在上帝的份上，你也该去准备了，”他妹妹这么说，抬起手腕看了眼表，“还有一刻钟仪式就要开始了。”

“遵命，女士。”他回敬了一个绅士礼，在Raven作势要用杂志抽他时把手背到了身后，不自觉地摩挲了一下尚且空荡荡的无名指指根。

*  
仪式进行得很快，实际上有点太快了，以至于当Erik拿着酒杯在仪式后按礼节和宾客们寒暄时他还在恍惚。他看着自己手中淡金色的酒液，眼前出现的却是那枚镶嵌着浅蓝色钻石的戒指。他亲手将它戴上那个人的无名指，一直推到指根，它仿佛就像天生就该在那里一样完美无缺。他的手指因为紧绷的情绪微颤而冰凉，但他的胸口却涌起滚烫的热流，一直从指尖流到心口。

“我发誓我将爱你，”他听见自己的声音，像是不属于自己那样从遥远之地传来，“我发誓我将爱你，自此刻起，直至永恒。”

这句话是谎言。他感觉自己从很久之前就开始爱面前这个人，早于这场宴会，早于他们相识，早于他学会语言，分辨颜色，早于他知晓世间万物，甚至早于他诞生之前。自然将一切奥秘都书写在了基因里，他们注定要相遇，然后嵌合为一体。而他会爱他，直到死亡将他们彼此带进寂静无声的坟墓。

当他抬起头来时他看见了自己未婚夫漂亮的蓝眼睛，和那枚戒指一样美丽相称——但他看见的不止那些，远远不止。他看见Charles凝视着他，像是第一天认识他那样露出了一名在远离故乡之地发掘出珍宝的探险家的神情，惊叹又为之着迷。他的眼中仿佛只有他，仿佛只属于他。

在那一刻Erik几乎要产生错觉——他几乎要错以为Charles也深爱着他。

但那一瞬的错觉很快就在宾客们的掌声中销声匿迹了。Charles率先放开了他的手，要了杯香槟向四周的宾客致意，不着痕迹地将他撇在身后。而Erik看着他的背影，觉得自己像个被愚弄了的傻子。

Charles·Xavier是这世上最精明无辜的骗子。  
他想。

*  
“我该说什么，新婚快乐吗？”Moira从大厅的另一头走过来与今夜其中一名主角撞了撞杯，惹来后者的一声叹息:“我不明白为什么所有人都混淆了订婚与结婚之间的区别。”

“或许是因为你们表现得就像对结婚二十年但又处在冷战期的老夫妻，”他的同校好友耸了耸肩，“你们虚伪地保持着距离，但旺盛的荷尔蒙几乎隔着空气在做爱。”

“这可真是个恶心的说法，”Charles露出了咬到酸柠檬的表情，“告诉我，你们现在怎么讨论我们两个？”

“要我说？Stark集团首席工程师和拥有一整墙荣誉的哥大生物学教授，简直是天生一对啊，”Moira喝了一口杯中的波尔多后凉凉地揶揄道，“当然了，从另外一个角度来讲，冷血无情的德国工作狂和心慈手软的牛津之星，牧羊犬和羊，真是没有比这更糟糕的天生一对了。”

理智告诉Charles他该为此发火，但事实上他只是为了这些着实精妙的比喻笑到把香槟都喷了出来。

*  
“你的小甜心看起来没有你的陪伴也玩得很开心啊。”

Emma走过来的第一句话就一如既往地讨人嫌。Erik以一种能撞碎杯子的力气碰了碰她的香槟杯，朝她眼神暗示的方向望过去。他的未婚夫正站在窗帘边上，端着酒杯和一位他从未见过的棕发女性聊天。他们看起来很高兴，而且在Erik看来靠得过分的近了。Charles不知道被那位女性说的什么逗乐了，笑得几乎快流出眼泪，白皙的脸庞上因为酒意和温暖惬意的情绪而被熨出微红，鼻尖险些擦过谈话对象的肩头。这本该是个美好的场景，如果不是有人占据了他所该在的位置的话。

Erik只觉得腹中的暗火已经烧成了烈火，自内部烫得他五脏六腑都疼得拧作一团。他粗暴地把杯子往Emma手中一塞，不顾后者因飞溅的酒液而产生的恼怒惊呼(“Lehnsherr你这个混蛋这是我新买的靴子!”）朝Charles的方向走去。棕发的小个子男人转向他时原本脸上还带着微笑，但在看清他的脸色时那残留的笑意迅速消失了，变成了一种谨慎的疏离，这让Erik恼火地几乎想要不顾一切地冲他大吼大叫——怎么，他心底的声音冷冷地嘲笑道，对着你的女性朋友笑得出来对着你的未婚夫却笑不出来吗？

“呃，Erik，”Charles的声音带着迟疑，仿佛在斟酌用词，但还是带着一贯友好的幽默感，“这位是Moira，我的朋友。Moira，你应该已经见过我的未婚夫了，友情提示，别被他表面鲨鱼般的敌意吓退，这只是他的日常模式。”

“是啊，我看得出来。”Moira看了Erik一眼，露出了客套的笑意伸出了手，“很高兴见到你，Charles总是提起你。”

是吗？我倒是好奇他为什么没和我提起过你。Erik在心中阴暗地想，但还是伸出了手克制地与对方握了握:“我的荣幸，女士——但恐怕现在我不得不暂时借走我的未婚夫一会儿时间了，希望你不要介意。”他把未婚夫刻意念成了一个充满爆破音的重音，用力地好像那是他仇人的名字。

讶异的神色在Moira脸上掠过，但很快就无影无踪了。她和Charles交换了一个眼神——Erik真恨她这么做的时候——然后镇定自若地回答:“当然了，当然了，Charles完全归你了，Lehnsherr先生。”

如果真是那样就好了。Erik讽刺地想着，简短地对她点了下头示意失礼了就拽着Charles离开了宴会大厅。一路上Charles被拽得跌跌撞撞，差点撞翻一个端着盘苹果挞的男人，并且因为Erik过快的步速和握在他手腕上仿佛能掐出淤青的力度而皱起眉，数次试图不动声色地暗示Erik慢下来。但Erik无视了那些暗示。他现在没有忍让和宽容的耐心，如果他们要一起生活直到他们一方死去，Charles就得学会接受这个。

但这也不意味着就没有尴尬的时刻。Erik直到把Charles拽出大厅才意识到泽维尔大宅就是个比凡尔赛宫小不了多少的迷宫，他根本不知道哪个房间可以正常谈话而不引人注意，最后还是被拽烦了的Charles没好气地推开了走廊上一扇门，颇为嘲弄地做了个邀请的手势才把两人带进了客用洗手间。他几乎是在进门的一瞬间就甩脱了Erik的控制，Erik也没再去扯他，而是转身锁上了门，然后冷冷地望着他。

“我不知道你在发什么疯，Erik，”Charles揉着手腕靠在身后的瓷砖墙上，恼怒地看着他的未婚夫，“但请允许我提醒你，今天是订婚宴，我们有很多客人，你不会想要毁了这一切的。”

“真好，你还记得今天是订婚宴，”Erik扯着嘴角笑起来，“我还以为你太专注于和你的女友调情而忘记我才是你的未婚夫了呢。”

Charles看起来像是愣了一下。他停止了揉手腕的动作，皱起眉头。“我不知道你在说什么傻话。”

“别假装刚刚那个女人不存在，这套把戏过时了。我知道这场婚姻对你而言可能是场可有可无的游戏，Charles，但至少知道点廉耻，别在你自己的订婚夜这么做，”Erik已经被怒火冲昏了头，声音都变得高亢激动起来，“别侮辱我也侮辱你自己!就算你不想要这一切!”

Charles看起来像是被震惊了又像是被彻底惹恼了，亦或是两者的的结合体。“说真的，我都不知道该说什么，”他道，“这世上有很多有资格指责我的人，但我很确信你不是其中的一个。你，Erik·Lehnsherr，一个只对我的身体感兴趣的人，现在准备质疑我的道德——说实话，你难道不是因为能合法地操我才和我结婚的吗？”

Charles在说出这些话的第一瞬就开始后悔得想要咬掉自己的舌头，因为Erik露出了被刀子刺中腹部般的刺痛神情。他有那么一刻的神色看起来绝望到无助，但下一刻他那灰绿色的眼眸中燃烧的只有足以焚毁一切的狂怒，那怒气让Charles不自觉地向后畏缩了一下。

“所以这就是你的想法了，”他步步逼近Charles，而后者的脊背已经彻底贴上了身后瓷砖，冰冷的感触让小个子男人情不自禁地颤栗了一下，“我们只是操和被操的关系，是吗？这段婚姻就像天上掉下的馅饼一样给了我们一个完美的借口，是这样吗？”

“我不……”Charles虚弱地道，慌乱地按着面前男人的肩想要解释，但却被覆上来的阴影狠狠地抓住了手腕抵上了墙，脊骨撞上瓷片的疼痛让他咬住了下唇:“我不是那个意思，Erik。”

“当然了，你是对的，Charles。”Erik完全没有在听他在说什么，他只是像只被激怒的野兽那样贴近了比他矮半个头的男人，用拇指缓缓抚摸过他的未婚夫被自己咬得更为艳丽充血的下唇，用温柔冰冷而到诡异的语气道，“有谁不想操你呢？看看你这下流的嘴唇，其他人知道你嘴里塞满男人的东西时候是什么样子吗？我知道，以后也只有我会知道——这会让你感到遗憾吗？不能再把你淫荡的样子表演给所有人看？”

他靠得太近了，近到Charles能再被刺激性的话语弄得喘息起来时看清他微微扩大的瞳孔颜色。真奇怪，生物学教授恍惚地想，我该对他发火的，但我却在想他的眼睛是混了一点珊瑚绿的浅灰，在光线下有点蓝。

他们的唇离得那么近，棕发男人几乎能感觉那洒落在自己唇上的灼热又愤怒的呼吸。他的身体早已被这熟悉的气息训练出了条件发射，而他的心就像巴甫洛夫的狗一样总是对经年累月建立起的联系难以抗拒。于是Charles别无选择，只能前倾身子，小心翼翼地用自己的唇去触上面前之人的，像是亲吻一头发怒的猛兽。

Erik先是僵硬了一秒，然后他近乎恶狠狠地回吻，说是吻不如说是在用牙齿蹂躏撕咬着Charles柔软的唇。他的动作像是饿极了的牧羊犬闻到了新鲜肉类，如同带着恨意的同时又充满发自本能的爱欲，仿佛恨不得将他咬碎了吞下去才能缓解那种过度的饥饿。Charles觉得自己既要被顶到嵌进墙里去又要融化在Erik的怀里，他渴求地想要回抱住他的未婚夫，但被怒火烧昏头的偏执狂男人不让，Erik紧紧握住了他的手腕抵在墙上，让Charles只能别无选择地像被钉在十字架上的囚徒那样接受他粗暴的亲吻。

Charles不知道他们吻了多久，每次像是要有分开的征兆时Erik就会变本加厉地攻城略地，最终他们分开时Charles觉得自己舌尖都在隐约作痛。Erik终于放开了他。他将右手抚上Charles的脸庞，语调听起来咬牙切齿到近乎绝望。

“你令我疯狂，Charles——我多希望我只想要操你，而不是发了疯般的想要去爱你。”

他说完之后就退开了一步，紧绷着脖子拧过了头不去看面前的人，仿佛这一句话耗尽了他所有的力量。而Charles有那么一瞬什么都感觉不到，感觉不到浸透脊背的黏腻汗水也感觉不到自己心跳。他花了点时间理解这句话，又花了点时间找回自己的声音。

“Erik。”他小心且小声地道，仿佛声音大了就会有什么东西破碎——可能是他的嗓子，也可能是他的心，“……我想你该知道，我也爱你。”

Erik没有动。事实上，他就像是真正的石膏像那样仿佛凝固在了原地，并决心维持那个姿势一百万年。

Charles叹了口气。

“Moira是我的大学同学，Erik。我承认或许我上学时期有过些想法，但我们最终什么都没有，而现在或今后也不可能会有。以及，她结婚了，如果你花了点心思看宾客名单的话，你就会发现她现在的姓氏是Cassidy，而她的丈夫就是刚刚在外面派发苹果挞的红卷发乐天派。”

他的未婚夫还是不愿意转过头来直视他，但在Charles主动靠近然后踮起脚再次吻他时也没拒绝，只是顽固地绷着唇像个难以取悦的君王一样不肯给予回应。好在Charles有的是耐心，他探出舌尖颇具耐性地一点点舔舐过男人笔直紧闭的唇线，安抚性地诱哄着他张开唇，柔软的指腹则摩挲着Erik同样在笔挺的西服下绷紧的小臂轮廓试图让他放松。

Erik本不想那么快就被软化，即使他早已没那么生气但他受了伤的自尊心依旧固执地拒绝承认错误。但Charles是世上最好的训犬师，他总是知道该在什么时候给予奖励而什么奖励最能驯服暴躁的牧羊犬。没有哪条牧羊犬能对近在咫尺的甜点熟视无睹，他最终还是没忍住，就着残留的烦躁感把身前不断引诱他的人用力按进怀里好好吻了一通。Charles被他不怎么温柔的动作弄出一声惊喘，但Erik还是能感觉到他唇角心满意足的笑意——这个狡猾的家伙。

他们分开时Erik的手还放在Charles的后腰上，棕发的人显然也注意到了这一点，对他的未婚夫挑起了形状好看的眉:“不生气了？”

“还是有点。”Erik语气生硬地回答他，心里却隐约滋生出点阴暗的雀跃期待。Charles没有辜负他的期待，再度凑上前来在他唇角落下一个个讨好的轻吻。Erik保持着冷淡的态度来骗取那一连串难得的亲昵，直到他们俩都被弄得气喘吁吁，不得不分开防止真的在厕所就操起来。

“这回够了？”Charles问他，话音里还带着让人心痒难耐的喘息。Erik凑近了他，如同真正的帝王那样声音喑哑地命令他:“还不够，再说一次。”

“说什么？”Charles明知故问，“Cassidy是个端苹果挞的乐天派？”

他得到了在他后腰上狠狠的一掐作为惩罚，那一下仿佛揉在了棕发之人过分敏感的尾椎上，让他瞬间就服了软，把被汗水与乱发黏得乱糟糟的前额抵在了他未婚夫的肩头，最终传出来的声音隔着数层质量极好的正装面料，听起来闷闷的。

“……我爱你。”

“再说一次。”

“我爱你。”

在Charles重复了第三次的时候他被掀了下来，Erik把他按坐在了泽维尔大宅金碧辉煌的马桶盖上不顾一切地吻他，仿佛这次终于放下了所有的隔阂不满与他那过高的自尊心。他们最后一次分开时Erik的领带散了头发也乱了，原本被梳理得整整齐齐的背头变成了一绺一绺垂下的暗金碎发，Charles不禁想他这样看起来像极了一个要带贵族少爷一起浪迹天涯的亡命之徒。

“你不知道我有多喜欢你像现在这样，”Erik抱着他，完全没有意识到他现在听起来多像是在委屈地抱怨，“你以前哪怕是待在我床上都像是待在你的实验室里，干什么都端庄得体，连被操得语无伦次泪流满面的时候都不肯说一个爱字——你对我太残忍了，Charles。”

“……我以为你不喜欢太粘人的床伴。”Charles小声道，也觉得莫名的委屈，“我以为你喜欢懂事的呢。”

“你不一样，”Erik的逻辑蛮不讲理，“我就是不喜欢你对我懂事。”

他说着又要凑上来吻他，还顺手去扯Charles浅灰色的外套与配套的马甲，这回Charles不得不伸手阻止了他，引来一声不满的低吼。

“我们还有晚宴，Erik，”Charles一边平复急促的呼吸一边捋平衣服褶皱，“不能就这样不负责任地在洗手间搞起来，Raven会杀了我的。”

“永远懂事的Charles·Xavier。”他的未婚夫翻了个白眼用充满喜爱的语调嘲弄道，站起了身也开始整理自己的着装。Charles伸手替他系好了领带。

“你知道的，没必要那么着急，”他对Erik意味深长地眨眨眼，“至少在我们躺进坟墓之前，你还有大把的时间来合法地操我，Erik。”

Erik无比同意这个观点。

04

等他们回到晚会上时，几乎所有人都察觉到了氛围的变化。Charles不再调情般地四处与人攀谈，而是挽着他未婚夫的手臂微笑着和他小声交谈；而Erik也不再表现得像只闻到血腥味的鲨鱼一样阴沉着脸跟在他身后四处巡游，取而代之的是心情愉悦的二十一颗牙——纠正，还是像鲨鱼。

这解释了为什么面对最棘手的客户都面不改色的白皇后在面对面前离奇的场景时难得地失了语。

“这是我的同事，Emma·Frost，”Erik道，Emma发誓他从来没有用这么温柔到恶心的语气叫过自己的名字，否则他的头早就被她砍下来挂在基诺沙集团门口了，“这是Charles，我的未婚夫。”

“你好，Frost小姐。”倒是Erik的棕发甜心彬彬有礼地和她握了手，他就像他看起来的那样是块甜美的熔岩蛋糕，咬一口就会淌出滚烫的巧克力流心，“我相信Erik受了你很多照顾。”

何止很多。Emma在内心腹诽。但她早已习惯了冠冕堂皇的场面话，于是也颇有大家风范地回复:“哪里，只是无功不受禄罢了。”或者说拿人钱财替人消灾。

正在这时Charles回过了头。Emma看见他那个过分热情的妹妹正在对他打手势。“不好意思，我想我得离开一会儿。”Emma正要说没关系就震惊地看到他无比自然地在身侧之人唇角上落了一个吻，语气像是从蜂蜜罐里捞出来的:“我希望你能确保Frost小姐玩得开心，亲爱的。”

“我一会儿去找你。”Erik低声回道，也微笑着。Emma的眼珠子要从眼眶里掉出来了。

等Charles走后她道:“告诉我你们没有在消失的这半个小时里去拍一部限制级情感巨制，因为你们现在就是对结婚四十年了还不知廉耻地想要在床上榨干对方的恐怖伴侣。”

“四十年后可能会有点困难。”Erik把不知廉耻四个字发挥得淋漓尽致。

Emma瞪着他，抓起自己的手包扭头就走。

Erik眨了眨眼，在原地站了会儿感慨女人的反复无常之后没花多久就决定要去找Charles。他一分钟也等不了了。

*  
“你们操了。”

“鉴于这就是我们相识的经过，我很难否认，我亲爱的妹妹。”

“不，我是说你们在这里操了，”Raven瞪着她笑得风轻云淡的哥哥，“就刚刚。”

“指控驳回，Xavier小姐，”Charles喝了口香槟，“犯罪意图和犯罪事实是两个概念。”

“所以你是说你们差一点就真的操起来，”他的妹妹现在几乎是在尖叫了，“我要报警了，Charles!”

“在我的婚礼上试图以妨碍公序良俗罪逮捕我，真是我的好妹妹。”Charles不以为意，佯装伤心地啧了一声，“我受伤了。”

“我有些时候真的搞不懂你们两个，”金发的女孩道，“你们有些时候看起来恨不得把对方咬死，但事实上却是想把对方弄上床；等你们在床上解决一切时，你们却又想把忘在原地的心找回来。男人的世界真矛盾。”

“所以我猜这就是爱情了。”Charles替她把散落的长发别到脑后柔声道，“我猜每个人人生中总得和几个混蛋纠缠不清。就像条件反射，你的身体听到他，看到他，触摸到他，你就知道是他了，甚至早于你的心之前。”

Raven也叹了口气。现在她看起来像个已经结了婚的女人而非他一手带大的女孩了。

“只要你幸福就好，Charles。你知道的。”

“我知道。”

“还有记得告诉那个混蛋，那句捏爆他老二的话可不是玩笑。”

“虽然你可能忘了，但我真的还没结婚，Raven。”

“哦对，这句话我要留到婚礼上，那家伙会记得更牢点。”

*  
Erik在大宅的阳台上找到谈心的Xavier兄妹。他识趣地没有靠近，直到他们似乎结束了对话，只是在静静地沉浸在兄妹间特有的伤感氛围中。他清了清嗓子，试图引起他们的注意。

“Xavier小姐，可以把我的丈夫还给我了吗？”

Raven先是被突如其来地声音惊得一个激灵，再发觉是Erik后则露出了恼羞成怒的表情。她气鼓鼓从他身侧走过去，还想装作不留神崴了脚，但Erik没有让她得逞，也让他自己那双锃亮的手工皮鞋幸运地免于遭受三英寸的高跟鞋的猛烈攻击。

“你这个混蛋!Charles还是我哥哥呢!”金发姑娘直到走出十米还在冲他虚张声势地大吼大叫，像极了一只张扬舞爪的炸毛猫，“别忘了你们还没结婚!”现在她倒是想起来这回事了。

而对此Erik的回答是干脆利落地关上的阳台门。

*  
“对我妹妹态度好些，”当Erik走到他身后自然地揽过他的腰时Charles道，语气半真半假，“否则没准她会像简奥斯汀小说里那些刻薄的恶婆婆那样拦着你娶我。”

“而我会像那些童话里描写的骑士那样把你从高塔里救走，”Erik不假思索地回应，懒洋洋地啄吻着Charles西服领子与碎发间隙中暴露出的后颈皮肤，满意地看到这换来了身下人的一阵轻颤，“谁都不能从我这儿把你夺走。”

“得了吧，你听起来就像恶龙，”Charles笑了起来，在微凉的夜风里呼出白色的雾气，“会造一座塔把我关在里面谁也不让见的那种。”

“好主意。”Erik由衷地道，并发自内心觉得这个主意值得尝试。

他们又安静了一会儿，仿佛被一扇玻璃门隔在了一个只有他们彼此的小小世界里，那些晚宴中透出的灯光和喧嚣遥远地如同来自另一个世界。Erik低下头看着怀里的人，突然觉得这一切完美到显得如此不真实。他们的开始仅仅源于契合的肉体，但直到现在他才发现他们所拥有的比那些浮于表面的欲望要多得多。他的灵魂是缺了一块的拼图，少了指针的钟表，无人问津而生锈的坏脾气的锁，但接着Charles住进了他内心的空洞，在那个形状奇异的缺口里筑起了一个温暖的巢。

然后他发现了。他就是那块拼图，那枚指针，那把钥匙——而他等候已久。

“Charles。”

Erik再一次叫了身前之人的名字，把自己埋在了那丛乱蓬蓬的棕发之中，呼吸着那熟悉的气息，因为血液中高歌的安心感而几乎感到战栗。他更紧地环抱住了Charles，喃喃地叫着他的名字，连自己都不甚明白这种行为的意义。但Charles却仿佛能读心那样理解了他从未诉诸语言的事物，在温和的回应中将手掌覆上了Erik环着他的腰的手背。

“我在这儿。”

于是这对Erik来说就足够了。

*  
含情脉脉的氛围只会被一个人破坏，而那个人往往不是情感丰沛的Charles。原本他们只是在享受着夜色下开阔的景色和新鲜空气，但接着Erik环着Charles的动作就开始变味了，他开始有一搭没一搭地来回抚摸着Charles腰际舒适笔挺的西服面料，甚至试图从西服下摆探进去揉搓他的腰。

“Erik。”Charles低喘了一下，带了点不那么认真的警告意味。

“反正晚会也快结束了，”他的未婚夫毫不在意，反而贴上来咬他敏感的耳廓，这让Charles包裹在羊毛袜里的脚趾都不由自主地蜷缩起来，“我们可以早点离开，没有人会发现的……嗯？听起来怎么样？”

“这不、不合规矩，Erik——”

“这是我们自己的订婚宴，哪儿来那么多规矩。”现在一贯以冷酷自律示人的首席建筑师完全成了耍无赖的混蛋，像只大型犬那样对Charles又闻又舔，紧抱着不放手:“我们到楼上去吧，好不好？我早就听说你这里的床很软了。”

这个该死的混蛋总是知道哪一套对他最有效。Charles绝望地想。Erik的手也没闲着，现在他终于找到了实施计划的缝隙，摸进了他的正装外套底下又绕开了马甲，隔着一层薄薄的衬衫揉捏着他的后腰。这时和你最中意的床伴结婚的坏处就体现出来了，Erik总是能过快且精准地找到他的敏感带，令人恼火——只一下Charles就被捏软了腰，像被叼住后颈的猫咪一样红着眼眶伏在露台栏杆上，食髓知味的身体迅速地向它唯一的主人臣服。他不用回头就能想象到Erik志得意满的嘴脸:“唔，Charles，看起来你的身体比你更诚实。”

“你去被人一个月操七次试试。”Charles沙哑着嗓子试图反击他，收效甚微，那只游走在他后腰和尾椎处的手变本加厉，落在耳畔灼热的难耐呼吸只让这一切更糟:“看起来是我操得还不够多。我立刻纠正错误——现在，能让我带你去你的卧室了吗，殿下？”

Charles的回答是一个恼火又喜爱的深吻。

他们跌跌撞撞地离开宴会厅，纠缠得就像两条交媾的蛇。明眼人都识趣地绕着他俩走，就这样还有不长眼的人来打扰。一个穿着古怪的蓝黑礼服的中东佬走上来对着Charles嘘寒问暖，Charles在被情欲完全冲昏头脑前勉强想起来这是他父亲地某个埃及客户。还没等他想好怎么组织措辞委婉地让他滚去操他自己，他就听到身侧的人开了口。

“滚开，并且离我丈夫远点，否则我会确保你下一次滚开时每根骨头都是断的。”Erik道。

那个埃及佬的笑容僵硬在了脸上。而Erik只是粗鲁地推开了挡路的他把Charles拽上了二楼。他们刚刚让他父亲丢了个客户，Charles晕眩地想，他不该那么高兴的。但他见鬼地不在乎。

“我早就想这么做一次了，”刚刚闯完祸的人用一种兴高采烈的语气恶狠狠地道，“让那些靠近你的人全都滚开，去月球或者火车铁轨上呆着。”

“好吧，”Charles诚实地道，“至少你现在有相当充分的理由这么做了。”

“对，合法地让他们滚开。”

他们大笑起来，在双双倒进Charles柔软的大床前再度交换了一个吻。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> *关于标题和Brian的话:这篇标题很长一段时间曾是Knock Knock,即与查爹这句话相呼应(翻译过来大概是叩吾心扉这么个复古又土味的名字……)
> 
> *梅丽尔·斯特里普:《穿普拉达的女魔头》中女魔头的扮演者名字。


End file.
